getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo (New)
New Getter Robo (新ゲッターロボ Shin Gettā Robo), referred to simply as Getter Robo within the OVA proper, is a machine powered by the mysterious and infinite cosmic energy source known as the Getter Rays; made exclusively for combat against the Oni. This particular model serves as an amalgam of Getter Robo, Getter Robo G, and Shin Getter Robo. History The Getter Robo was created to fight against the Oni after they began to appear around Japan. After Dr. Saotome recruited three young fighters, the attacks from the Oni sent the Getter on countless adventures including one that sent the Getter back to the Heian Era where it fought against Abe no Seimei. Back in the present day, the Getter in the Getter Machine Eagle is upgraded giving the Getter more raw power. During an experiment to test the limits of the Getter, Ryoma witnesses an event that causes a history ruled by people who became one with Getters striving to get the ultimate power of the Getter Emperor. With Ryoma quitting, Hayato and Benkei are left to deal with a time traveling and monstrous Seimei on their own. Ryoma returns in time to help and has the Getter destroy Seimei. Later differing opinions among the Saotome Institute's staff cause some deep thoughts related to the Getter, with Benkei attempting to destroy it but is stopped by the others as the threat of the Oni still exist. Suddenly, the Four Heavenly Kings appear to personally destroy the Getter after the Oni and Seimei fail. The Getter fights a long battle against them with the Getter Team nearly consumed by the Getter Rays if not for snapping out in time. With the Getter's power at its fullest, it destroys most of the Four Kings with their leader crushed by the Getter Emperor. Ryoma disengages from the others to fight the Emperor and later uses his jet to create a Getter of his own to fight the other Getter robots from across the multiverse to prevent the rise of the Emperor. Forms and Abilities Getter-1 A form used for flight and general combat; It is piloted by Ryoma Nagare, who was seemingly chosen for his ability to bring out the full potential of the Getter Rays. 'Appearance' Getter-1 resembles prior incarnations, particularly the original Getter-1 albeit with the fins of Getter Dragon and a face more reminiscent of Shin Getter-1. 'Equipment & Weaponry' *'Getter Wing': The fins on its back extend to allow for faster flight, although Getter-2 is initially faster. *'Getter Cutter': Getter-1 attacks with the blades on its arms. *'Getter Tomahawk': An axe is launched out of Getter-1's shoulders, which is then used either one-handed or two-handed. **'Double Tomahawk Boomerang': Getter-1 pulls out two tomahawks and combines them before throwing the deadly weapon. **'Final Getter Tomahawk': Getter-1's pilots concentrate their wills and transform a single Getter Tomahawk into a massive weapon comprised of Getter Rays before striking. *'Getter Beam': Getter-1 fires concentrated Getter Rays from its abdomen. **'Final Getter Beam': Getter-1 fires a Getter Beam which is then enhanced by the pilots' collective will to the point where the beam glows a bright green and is capable of destroying a planet or an object of similar size. *'Final Dynamic Special' (Super Robot Wars NEO only): Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger perform a Double Burning Fire. Getter-1 proceeds to rush in and slash up the hapless foe with the Getter Tomahawk before a pair of Iron Cutter Rocket Punches strikes the foe. Great Mazinger proceeds to cut up the foe with the Mazinger Blade, and Getter-1 finishes the job by firing off a Getter Beam. Getter-2 A form developed with speed in mind, and piloted by Hayato Jin. 'Appearance' Getter-2 resembles a more detailed Getter-2 with a drill covered in 'fins'. 'Equipment' *'Getter Drill': Getter-2 uses its large drill to pierce various things as well as produce whirlwinds. *Getter-2's other arm can also be used offensively by gripping an opponent and twisting the 'hand'. Getter-3 Getter-3's strengths are ground and underwater combat, which are accentuated by Benkei Musashibō's skills as a fighter. 'Appearance' Getter-3's form resembles a fusion of Getter-3 and Shin Getter-3. 'Attacks' *'Melee attacks/Hammer Punch': Getter-3 uses its arms to strike in various manners. *'Getter Missile': Getter-3 launches two large missiles from its shoulders. *'Missile Storm': Getter-3 launches a large group of smaller missiles from its tread armor. *'Daisetsuzan Oroshi': Getter-3's extending arms are utilized in order to launch an opponent to the heavens where it is dispatched due to the high-speed winds. Gallery File:Getter_Robo_and_Machines_New_Getter.png File:Getter_1_New_Getter.png|Getter-1 File:Getter_2_New_Getter.png|Getter-2 File:Getter_3_New_Getter.png|Getter-3 File:Getter_Machines_New_Getter.png|Getter Machines Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_Neo_-_Getter-1,2,_and_3_Attacks|New Getter in Super Robot Wars NEO Category:Saotome Institute Category:Robots